My Immortal
by Sweet Omega
Summary: *one shot* Songfic to the song 'My Immortal'. Basically it's a Yami-angst....Enjoy!


Starz- A NEW FICCY!  
  
Yami- Great.....Just great....  
  
Starz- But it's about you!!!  
  
Yugi- What about me?  
  
Starz-.... Well, actually, I'm not sure if your dead or far away..... I'm leaning towards dead....  
  
Yugi- O.o  
  
Yami- You killed him!?!?!  
  
Starz- Anyway, this story is a songfic to Evanescence's 'My Immortal'. Tis a good song!!! Go find somewhere to listen to it!!!! Quick note- NOT YAOI!!!! Sorry. I just don't see how its possible considering they are the same person in a sense..... and I just don't write yaoi...... Song lyrics are centered story is to the left *points* See!  
  
Yami- You didn't answer me!!!!!  
  
Starz- *whistles and walks away*  
  
Yugi- O.o  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Immortal- One Shot  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
Yami lied on the bed. He slowly looked around Yugi's bedroom. Covered with posters and the floor littered with Duel Monster cards. The walls seemed to scream at each other. He was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. It was as if he was still there though...   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have me  
  
all of me  
  
He seemed so empty. Like When Yugi left he took a part of his heart. A flash of what had happened flashed in his mind. He was supposed to protect and he failed. He re-played it over and over again in his head trying to figure out what he could have done to change the way it turned out in the end. Yami curled up into a ball and fell asleep....   
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
  
your face it hurts  
  
my once pleasant dreams  
  
  
  
your voice it chased away  
  
all the sanity in me  
  
"Y...Yami...." his light's voice called out in Yami's dream. "Help me...."  
  
"Yugi!!!" Yami called out in his sleep. "Yugi! I'm coming to help!"   
  
Yami woke in a cold sweat. Why? Why did it haunt him even in his dreams? He couldn't even forget for a moment to slip into blissful sleep.... A single tear slid down his face. "Why?" he asked out into the night. "Why!?!" he yelled as he broke down and cried.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
but though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along...  
  
The sun slowly lit Yugi's room. Yami had been awake the remainder of the night. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that Yugi was not coming back he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was still there.... Something within him finally realized he'd been alone in the beginning and he was alone now. It was a curse of being a spirit in a Millennium Item. He closed his eyes and decided he would sleep in the Millennium Puzzle until Yugi was reincarnated again. As he had been before, along with his friends and the other Item holders. After all, history repeats itself over and over again.... The room flashed gold and left only a broken puzzle pieces lying across the bed...   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami- YOU KILLED US BOTH!!!!!  
  
Starz- I didn't kill YOU.... you just went back in the puzzle.  
  
Yami- That's not the point!!!!  
  
Yugi- O.o Soooo....... what killed me?  
  
Starz- I dunno.   
  
Yami- WHY!?!?!  
  
Starz- 'Cause I can. R&R PLEEZE!!!  
  
Yami- *throws random items at her* You are evil!!!  
  
Starz- Hey! *runs away* 


End file.
